


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》00-06

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》00-06

In The Beginning

一九八四年，夏末，夜。海南某處。

天黑，海黑，岸邊亦然。天氣並不好，星月皆不見影蹤。空氣平靜，卻沉重得有些異樣，隱隱預示了一場將至的暴風雨。  
值此時，天地間的唯一異色，為浪頭拍上岩礁後碎裂的白。一抹接著一抹，前仆後繼，無休無止。  
嘩啦──嘩啦──  
規律且漸顯激昂的拍岸聲中，又一波長浪在遠方熱帶氣旋的驅動下，拱起了黝黑的身子，猛撲向海岸線。  
嘩啦！  
長久的暗自蓄勢，剎那的迎面撞擊。轟然一聲響，體積龐大的猛獸一瞬粉碎，化作數之不盡的晶瑩碎片，四下飛散。  
卻在它們紛紛揚揚地回歸水面時，一隻慘白的手臂霍地從海中伸出，五指收攏如勾，緊緊抓摳住礁岩。  
下一秒，一道人形黑影自水中浮現。  
粗礪尖銳的珊瑚礁石本就不同於細緻柔軟的沙礫，岩岸地形與沙岸地形更完全是兩回事，一個倉促的上岸動作，足使手腳劃傷。但黑影像感覺不到疼痛似的，四肢並用地掙扎著爬上了岸，像要逃躲什麼一般，匆匆回頭瞥了一眼波伏不定的海面，隨即站起身來，開始往前奔跑。  
以奔跑來定義他的舉止，或許不大合適，因為移動速度實在不算快，跌跌撞撞的腳步表明了體能已消耗至極限，完全是處在透支狀態了。然而，強大的意志力支撐了瀕臨崩潰的身體，竟使他忍痛在黑暗中一口氣通過了崎嶇不平的大片岩面，一直跑到腳下漸漸有了薄薄泥土，前方影影綽綽地出現樹影。  
閃爍於樹影後的微光，可是村落的燈火？  
一見燈光，心緒震盪，胸中憋著的一口氣登時散去，再也沒有了繼續跨步的力氣。雙膝一軟，撲通！人影重重倒地。  
嘩啦──嘩啦──  
癱軟在地的他，猶如一隻虛脫瀕死的野獸，神智潰散在即。後方傳來的陣陣浪濤聲卻不啻於示警：不行！還不夠遠，還不能停！  
不能停！於是咬緊牙關，以顫抖的四肢一齊推送虛軟的身軀，緩慢地往燈光的方向爬行。  
「呼……呼……」  
濕淋淋的長髮凌亂披散，半覆一具極度蒼白瘦削的赤裸男子軀體，以及一張生滿鬍鬚的憔悴臉龐。頰上水珠怎麼擦也擦不盡，凝望燈影，倏忽已是淚流滿面。  
「嗚……嗚嗚……」  
泥地表面多出一道潮濕的拖曳痕跡，濁重喘息漸漸為嗚咽聲取代。

夜黑如墨，暴雨將臨，沉靜的空氣忽爾流動起來，繞著小海灣劇烈地打旋。  
那一夜，那一陣虛弱斷續的嘶啞哭聲，夾裹以濃重的恐懼、解脫、愧疚與哀傷，隨著風，傳了很遠很遠。

 

Section 01

一片廣闊深邃的湛藍汪洋，一座已有數百年歷史的超大型沉船墓，一間隱於船艙深處且未被水淹沒的耳室，一道為黑暗包夾的白色人造光……  
「他媽的！」  
以及，一枚「出類拔萃」的倒楣蛋。  
──敢問，一個心智正常、四肢健全的平凡人，在平時從不燒香拜佛但也不曾作奸犯科的前提下，究竟可以衰到何等程度？  
吳邪扭臉看看身邊的圓形泉眼，再仰面瞧瞧上方那片繪有五十星圖的寶頂，上述疑問自然而然地從心底浮現。  
又低頭端詳一下隨身攜帶的裝備，接著打量一圈絕無第二人存在的空蕩墓室，他不認為自己真心想要找出答案。  
「操！」  
低罵一聲，輕拍兩下仍略感暈眩昏沉的腦袋，著一身潛水裝束的他緩緩地站起身。轉動手電筒，光柱又一次掃過沒有檐眉雕飾的墓牆、靠牆擺放的各式青花瓷陪葬品，兜完一個圈，仍是落定在耳室正中央那圓形水池裡的泉眼上。  
捏捏拳頭，咬咬牙，以看仇人的眼神狠瞪這口外觀並不出奇的泉眼。如果他手上有把電鑽，衝上前去三兩下把它給搗爛的可能性，估計不低於百分之兩百。  
娘的！若不是這玩意兒連接的破機關在幾分鐘前突然啟動，像抽水馬桶似的胡吸一通，他怎會落得莫名其妙跟隊友分散，孤零零地被吸進這烏漆抹黑陰氣森森的鬼地方來？  
不過，也幸虧手上沒「凶器」，否則一衝動砸毀了折返通道，回不去不說，連把自個兒淹死都沒法，豈非更慘？  
思緒飛轉間，自嘲的苦笑浮現於唇角。好了好了，已經緩過勁兒來，泉眼下井道裡的折騰感覺也差不多消停了，趕緊的，哪兒來的回哪兒去唄！阿甯他們一定都急死了！  
打定了主意，吳邪拎起氧氣瓶，揚手將呼吸嘴往臉上套，一步踏入水池。  
「救……」  
手上動作一頓，第二步僵在半空中。  
「救命……」  
如銀針，如絲線，細細的女人呼救聲飄忽而至。  
「救救我……」  
如果她喊的是別的什麼，例如小子別跑、擅闖者死、帥哥歡迎光臨，九成九九只會加快吳邪的行動速度，讓所謂的折返升級為落荒而逃，偏偏是求救！心驚之餘，他已是下意識地蹲低了身子，放下裝備，凝神辨認起呼聲的來向。  
「別走……」  
原地一百八十度轉了個身，背向泉眼，手電筒光往耳室左側掃。白光過處，照出一座精緻的漢白玉門，外帶一條同樣以漢白玉磚修成的甬道，盡頭隱約設有三道門。  
除去墨漬一樣凝固住的黑，其他什麼也沒有。  
是門後邊嗎？  
不對，聲音雖不大，卻很清晰，距離遠不了。她還曉得我要走呢，那肯定是看見我了，沒可能隔著一條走道……  
吳邪一面做著判斷，一面將目光並著手電筒光都拉回耳室，低低地喊出隊伍中唯一的女性成員的名字。  
「阿甯，是妳嗎？妳在哪兒？」  
「救我……」  
一陣逡巡，這回倒是很快就鎖定了可疑目標：房間角落裡的一口青花雲龍大瓷缸。  
我靠！目測著大缸的尺寸和重量，吳邪忍不住在心中暗罵一句，有點傻眼。難道阿甯也著了機關的道，給困在了缸內？可那婆娘體能比我好、性格比我悍，算得上職業探寶圈子裡有名氣的一號狠角了，能這麼輕易地給塞進缸子裡？再說了，壓根沒誰同我一起被捲過來，雖然我真的很後悔當時沒隨手拉上一個兩個作伴……嗯，除非他們馬上也遭了其他機關暗算，而大缸子底下其實壓著一條密道……  
嘖！莫非又是個陷阱？  
可是，求救聲聽起來好真實，不像假的。而且幾百年前的古人設計的陷阱能學娘們兒講話勾引人，這也太扯淡了點吧！真要行，叫咱們二十一世紀現代人的臉皮往哪兒擱去？  
救人，還是閃人？  
時間好像定止了，再不聞絲毫動靜。只有一個初次下海參與沉船打撈尋寶就不幸掉隊的倒楣蛋，蹲在古船墓的某間耳室中央，做著激烈的思想鬥爭。  
變化，發生在終於決定邁腿的一刻。  
兩條纖細的手臂，無聲無息地打後頭環抱過來，冰冷潮濕的手掌貼附吳邪的臉頰，尖長指甲輕輕搔刮。  
噹啷！手電筒落在地上。沒摔壞，只是骨碌碌地打了幾個滾。  
「你是誰？」  
既輕且細的女聲，每一字都伴隨一陣冰涼呵氣，近在耳畔。  
離了光，視界頓時落入黑暗，思維則被突兀出現的刺激沖刷為空白。現在是什麼情況？吳邪對此真是一丁點概念也無，只清楚地意識到對方的頭髮極長，一綹一綹濕漉漉地披散覆蓋下來，弄得自己全身都在發癢。  
不叫不跳並非不驚嚇，是嚇得傻了。  
很顯然，長髮女人對彼此目前的曖昧姿勢和他的反應都不甚滿意，腰身忽爾一扭，就如一尾游魚，居然哧溜一下直接鑽進了他懷裡。一雙小手往下滑移，親暱地摟住他的脖頸。  
又是一句緊貼著耳廓道出的低語：「請抱住我。」說著，唇瓣暗示性地輕蹭耳垂，彷若索吻。  
大團濕髮貼面，吳邪本能地咬緊牙關，打起擺子來。這當口應該要暴起了，怪異的是，卻有一股異樣淡香進入鼻腔，不僅立即讓臉頰的熱度攀升，讓大腦變得迷茫混亂，還讓雙手得到了自主行動的權限，自發地遵循了甫入耳的指令。  
指尖觸及的肌膚冰涼得沒有一點體溫，然而光滑如絲緞。  
也是不意想，兩手尚未將女人的細腰給摟實，顫抖不止的兩腿先發了難──扛不住啦！  
腳踝一軟，身體重心立馬歪斜。猝不及防之下，他只能帶著懷中的女人一併向後坐倒，栽入水深僅及小腿肚的圓形水池。  
撲通！  
高度及角度正好，水花撲面，白光重入視野。  
那個瞬間，他想，自己看到了這世界上最恐怖的一張臉。

 

Section 02

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──」  
南中國海之下，明代古船墓內部，理當在幽閉空間中如細細海沙一層一層添加積累沉澱直至固著的寂靜，突然為一陣吼叫聲狠狠撕裂。  
顯而易「聞」的，這陣叫聲充滿驚怖，出聲者的情緒已逼近歇斯底里的程度。但在聲音的製造者以為，心中充斥的巨大震駭，根本無法藉此發洩出去。因為此刻此時，透過斜斜從旁射來的手電筒光，他能清晰地看見一張慘白浮腫的大臉，彼此鼻尖相對，距離不過幾釐米。  
這親密地擁著他也被他抱在懷中的裸體長髮女人，活脫脫就是……是……  
是一具不知道在海水裡泡了多少年的腐屍！  
「滾！」  
幾乎被活活嚇瘋的吳邪慘嚎一嗓子，條件反射地抓開懷中這隻正以猙獰面目做微笑表情的女妖怪，使出吃奶的力氣把她往旁邊重甩。撲通！物體落水聲未止，他已高高地蹦起身，管不得擱在池邊的氧氣瓶和腳蹼，探手抓住手電筒，拔腿就往耳室外頭的甬道衝。  
逃！腦海裡只剩這一個念頭。  
奔出漢白玉門，一頭扎入黑漆漆的廊道。極端強烈的驚恐驅使著他，沒有閒工夫打量兩邊的佈置，甚至顧不得腳下頭上會否出現陷阱，只以最快速度和最大步幅邁腿。一步、兩步、三──  
腳踝忽地一緊，不曉得讓什麼冰涼涼的玩意兒從後面緊緊扣住，於是第三步被一記標準的狗啃屎取代。  
砰！  
「嗚……嗯？」  
下巴頦兒跟磚石地面直接接觸，不疼？除非神經有毛病。但保證沒毛病的他真沒太明顯的痛感，因為壅堵於胸中的逼人恐懼，竟在整個人五體投地的下一瞬，更朝上攀升一級──身體開始磨擦著地面向後滑退，纏著腳踝的東西正在發力，要將獵物往回拖。  
扭頭拿手電筒一照，一口冷氣立馬抽進肺裡。  
頭髮！  
絆住他的，居然是一大團濕答答的長髮，來自方才的耳室。它們不僅緊密地纏裹腳踝，還順著滑溜貼身的潛水衣攀繞到了小腿處，持續向他的膝蓋進發。以繩索比喻是絕對不恰當的，太客氣了，這些磣人的鬼毛分明怎麼看怎麼像超長超有力的黑色觸手！瞧這副架勢，不把人捆成粽子裹成蠶蛹可不算完！  
孤身一人給機關捲入海斗，模樣跟腐屍有拚的女怪物投懷送抱，濕漉漉的鬼髮變作強而有力的觸手玩起了綑綁Play……連番驚嚇接踵而來，吳邪就覺得腦子嗡嗡響個不停，再要受點啥刺激，恐怕就真炸開了。  
直覺地拿手去扯那些頭髮，不管用不說，還差點連兩條胳臂都陷進去。眼看雙腳馬上要被拖進門內，幸好平日裡蟄伏不顯的家族土匪血性於這當口起了作用，害怕到了極限，破罐子破摔，反而迅速地冷靜下來。靈光閃現，想起自己隨身帶著一把潛水刀，趕緊從腰間抽出，招呼過去。  
刷！  
跨國打撈公司提供的裝備質量就是硬，刀鋒過處，濕髮哧啦一下子斷成兩截。  
險險一刀暫時解除危機，解除不了濃度驚人的恐懼。連稍微抬眸往門後張望都不敢，他匆匆縮回兩條腿，轉頭再逃。  
咚咚咚咚……倉皇的腳步聲迴繞於墓道間，陣陣反射，交相混響。  
說來真是一千一萬個無奈，幾分鐘前才打著光端詳過這條甬道，當時沒瞧出它有多長，這時狼狽奔命其中，卻不知是不是心理作用在作怪，愣感覺它要比預期來得長，並且長出了很多很多。可不嗎？一口氣衝出十幾步了都，竟然才剛到中段。路面兩側的燈渠和燈座皆為幽幽陰影覆蓋，盡頭的三扇玉門仍矗立於可望而不可及的前方。  
長就長吧！他在心裡嘀咕道：別有陷阱就好。  
──可惜忘了追加一句：「莫非定律」別來找上我，更好。  
喀啦！  
呼咻！  
「唔？」  
意識到腳下有異狀已是來不及。地磚鬆動陷落，破空聲並著一道白影呼嘯著飆至面前，前胸一痛，腳步停頓──上述一系列變故全在剎那間發生並完成。  
低下頭，就見胸口插了一根黑黑的、筷子似的物事。  
不用掉轉手電筒將它照個明白，吳邪很清楚，自己觸發了機關，中了暗箭。  
靠！完了！老子要歇菜了……怎麼能這樣衰？連個女朋友都還沒交過，就要孤孤單單地掛在一個根本沒人會曉得，再過幾百年也未必能被發現的鬼地方……  
儘管傷口同樣不怎麼疼，令人窒息的冰冷絕望感仍如潮浪般襲來，瞬間將怔立於甬道中央的探寶界小菜鳥淹沒。  
「咕嘰！」  
正哀嘆著命運的悲慘，輕輕的女人笑聲從背後傳至。  
「咕嘰！」  
她顯然挺開心，笑了一聲，又是一聲。  
拜這兩聲笑和腳脖子後泛起的搔癢感所賜，吳邪又鎮靜了下來，滿心的絕望飛速化作憤怒。收斂思緒，深呼吸幾口氣，一咬下唇，他猛地回轉身。面對光束映照出來的可怖畫面──四肢著地伏在幾米開外處的女妖怪，以及一地觸手般的濕髮。抬高顫抖的手臂，五指握緊了鋒利的潛水刀，擺出一個進可削鬼毛、退可抹脖子的好姿勢。  
慾求不滿想強姦老子還是想怎麼著？行啊！先問問我手上的刀！  
「我警告妳，離我遠點，別過來！」  
憤怒歸憤怒，是否對口中吐出的威嚇抱以期望？老實說，答案為否定。所以當話音落下，望見慘白大臉上那雙只有黑眼仁而無眼白的詭異妖眼驀地現出畏懼，腐屍一般的身影趴伏得更低，並著滿地蔓延的黑髮窸窸窣窣地倒退回了耳室，乖乖地隱沒於黑暗深處，他的驚訝遠遠大於驚喜。  
嘿嘿！原來惡鬼也怕惡人哪！  
緩過神來，咧嘴便要笑。不想嘴角還沒往兩邊翹到定位，身體猛烈一抖，頭皮收緊，後頸寒毛全部豎立。  
不！不對！  
我背後……  
背後，一股淺淺的、溫溫的氣息，如細緻柔軟的羽毛，輕拂他的耳廓。

 

Section 03

一團陰森凝滯的冰冷空氣包裹周身，一抹輕淺和緩的微溫氣息拂擦耳骨。  
時間，好像突然之間停凍住了。怦咚！怦咚！激烈跳動的心臟撞擊胸腔，心跳聲驟然放大了N倍，竟爾震得耳膜都隱隱發疼。尖銳寒意沿著脊椎張狂奔竄，四肢與牙關一起打顫。潛水衣之下，白毛汗流了滿身。  
天知道吳邪到底用了多大的力氣才握牢手裡的潛水刀和手電筒，並確保自己依舊以腳底板而非膝蓋或屁股著地。  
身在一個漆黑、陌生、陰冷的環境中，並且這環境還不是城市裡經常可見的暗巷抑或廢墟，而是一座隱於水下三十米，埋著死人的龐大古沉船墓。如果能有什麼比面前爬出一隻樣貌宛若腐屍的水鬼更加恐怖，那肯定是……  
呆怔僵立之際，徘徊耳際的那絲氣息已瀰散於無形。隨即又有一絲接續，依舊是不緩不急地從後方流過來，輕攏耳廓。  
是的，背後有「東西」。  
怦咚！怦咚！怦咚……心臟跳得更猛更快了，再不安撫控制，恐怕它真會從嗓子眼裡衝出來，十分獵奇地撇下它的主人，自個兒蹦躂著逃命去。無奈身子愣是要與心跳成最顯明的對比，堅定非常地兀立原地，一動也不動，彷彿在驚嚇中化作了甬道裡的一尊雕像，連呼吸都暫時忘記。  
娘的，我該怎麼辦？怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦？  
能夠自問，無法自答。  
卻是作怪，後頭那「東西」也無絲毫動靜。不發聲，沒動作，只以過分平緩鎮定的吐息昭告存在。  
能夠察覺對方的呼吸，代表彼此的距離十分近，一轉頭就又會來個鼻尖碰鼻尖。偏偏腦子裡一點概念都沒有，既不知道來者乃何方妖怪，更不曉得這位妖怪大哥大姐有何貴幹……  
「操！」  
未知釀出恐懼，恐懼形成壓力，持續加重的壓力終於將吳邪逼得暴起──當然，深深烙在了記憶裡的腐屍臉的推波助瀾效果不容小覷。他半是撒氣半壯膽地怒罵一聲，單腳往前跨出半步，攢緊刀柄，胳臂肘一抬，回身就朝身後扎。  
然而這一回，刀鋒劃破的只有空氣。  
空無一物？  
心裡猛一個咯噔，大眼睛不由瞪得溜圓。  
怎麼會呢？難不成我生了幻覺來嚇自個兒？不可能吧！  
確實不可能，所以一秒之後，兩手手腕忽地像被鐵鉤扣住般一痛。  
噹！匡啷！  
潛水刀和手電筒雙雙墜地的脆響蓋過他的痛呼。餘音未落，緊扣雙手的強大力量已轉移陣地，如一柄鐵鉗，逕向腰部箍來。  
「嗚！」  
第二度落地仍沒能打斷手電筒的運作，白光直直地循著甬道射出去，打亮並列的三座漢白玉門，也照出如下的景象：一道貌似生有長毛的高挑黑影，抓小雞一般輕鬆地扛起掙扎不已的倒楣外來客，穩穩地往肩上一放，旋即大步行過甬道，穿出光照範圍，隱沒在其中一扇門後。

──汪藏海，聽說過這個名字嗎？他是元末明初最有名的地理、風水、建築學家，一生行遍大江南北，曾經參與明祖陵、皇宮，以及多座城市的設計。他，就是我們即將打撈的這座南海船墓的主人。如果說，中國真有哪一座古墓藏著超乎想像的珍寶，除了秦始皇陵、武則天的乾陵，大概就屬汪藏海墓了。  
「放開我！放我下來！」  
──相較於湖泊，海底打撈的難度通常要高一些，特別這還是一艘經過特別設計的海葬墓船，而非普通的古代商船。幸運的是，根據推斷，它雖然在礁盤中沉了幾百年，墓室內部應該仍保有極大比例的乾燥空間，並有可供呼吸的氧氣。  
「停停停！喂！聽不聽得懂人話啊？你要帶我去哪……啊嗚！」  
──這是公司根據現有資料重建出來的模型圖。這種結構的船，由於體積巨大，外觀如樓，古人稱之為樓船。需要特別注意的是，這艘船因為從一開始就是作為墳墓而設計，不需要出海航行，不必考慮龍骨的堅固和重心的平穩，只需要滿足墓主的需求，所以在規模和高度方面，恐怕會比預期還要來得誇張。我們相信，它在當年是全世界最大的船……  
「操！你他媽打老子屁股幹什……啊啊啊──」  
不明白扛著自己的是個啥玩意兒，看不見前後左右是些什麼樣的情形。雙方的力量差距過於懸殊，一切的抵抗喊叫都無效，吳邪只能在全然不能自主的狀況下罵罵咧咧地做著非自願高速移動，搭配頭下屁股上的姿勢，活像古裝影片裡那些個被山賊搶了去壓寨的大姑娘。要說這時有什麼是他能確定的，大概就是行前阿甯對大家做的介紹果真不假──這艘鬼船實在大得令人髮指！樓船？他娘的根本就是古代版的航空母艦！

而當由走到跑、由爬到跳的漫長「行程」最終結束，對方停下腳步，蹲下身，將肩上的「獵物」仰面平放在地。天可憐見，他已吭不出一句完整的話，暈得差點連自己的名字都忘記，手腳虛軟如棉花，就差沒口吐白沫了。  
「唔……」  
眨了眨眼皮，確定眼睛是睜開的，視野裡卻僅有幾顆跳動的小金星，餘下便是純粹的黑。  
暈眩感未退，胸口忽然一輕。  
「嗯？」模模糊糊地呻吟一聲，吳邪一時還沒法意會過來，這代表著前不久在甬道裡中的暗箭被拔了出去。  
兩秒之後，好些毛茸茸的物事，並著變得熾熱了許多的呼吸，輕輕地垂落於臉頰。  
咦？他疑惑地蹙起眉，隨手一抓。細細軟軟長長的，這是……  
頭髮！  
「嚇啊！」  
井噴而出的抗拒噁心感迅速喚醒渙散的神智，登時令他如觸電般彈起來，雙手胡亂地一抹一推，翻過身就要爬開。  
這一下騰身已經很快了，無奈「水鬼二號」的反應速度與肉體凡胎壓根不在一個水平上。用不著大動作，單手一撈、一夾，輕而易舉便將他控制在了懷中。  
「操！放開我！」  
目不視物又如何？黑暗中，身子更形敏感，能清晰感知一綹又一綹的長髮落下來，拂過頰側，披過雙肩。  
目不視物又如何？雞皮疙瘩炸了滿身，想像力足以將人逼瘋。  
不行！必須逃開！可是越加激烈的扭動反抗，只是換來越加強硬霸道的鉗制。橫過前胸的手臂夾得吳邪簡直吸不了氣。對方的體重從上方施加下來，光滑赤裸的肌膚、結實緊致的胸腹肌肉，隔著貼身的潛水衣，與他的背、腰、臀密密相貼，不留絲毫空隙。  
激烈的肢體摩擦相抗間，一股淡香悄悄竄起。  
儘管明顯居於上風，「水鬼二號」逐漸也沒了耐性，吐息越發粗重急促。又持續壓制了一陣子，見獵物仍在自己身下扭啊擺啊蹭啊的，堅持採取不合作態度，他驀地低喘出聲，抬起空著的右手，兩根手指準確地捏住其下頷，將臉稍稍往回扳。嘴唇靠上前，貼近耳朵。  
「別動。」  
很輕，很淡。簡單兩個字，絕對不容反抗的威嚇感。年輕男人的聲音。  
所以，乖乖聽令？  
通體一陣劇顫，然後，吳邪正式宣告暴走。  
「別你媽！滾！」  
能不抓狂嗎？操！那根頂著老子的屁股而且變得越來越大越來越硬越來越熱的玩意兒是個啥？別說什麼手槍啊還是魔杖的，咱這齣唱的可不是007或者Harry Potter！  
手肘往後猛擊，瘋狂地脫出身去，再然後……  
砰！  
沒待爬出一步，額頭實實在在地撞上一堵牆。  
劇痛狂襲，淚水飆出眼眶的那一刻，吳邪不由自主地又想起那個早前在耳室泉眼邊問過自己的問題：一個心智正常、四肢健全的平凡人，在平時從不燒香拜佛但也不曾作奸犯科的前提下，究竟可以衰到何等程度？  
倒楣無終極，衰尾無上限。  
意識消失的前一瞬，總算是悟出了答案。

 

Section 04

寒冷、疼痛、氣悶、不安……不能確定究竟是哪一種感覺喚起了神智。可以斷定的是，就吳邪的記憶所及，打老媽的肚皮鑽出來起算的這整二十四個年頭又六個月，不曾有如此痛苦的甦醒經歷。  
腦子渾沌如漿糊，更糟的是這團漿糊裡頭還摻了幾塊石子，沉重得要命。以至於睜開眼睛後，有估計不短於兩三分鐘的時間，是在與蠟像有得一比的呆滯狀態中度過。  
沒辦法，他實在理解不了映入眼簾的畫面代表了什麼。  
不是啥動魄驚心的景象，就是幾十塊大小、形狀相同，齊齊整整地砌成了平面的方形石磚，如此而已。  
這是什麼？連眨幾下眼皮，大腦慢慢地開始轉動，琢磨起來：自家小套房的天花板？不對，那可是糊了壁紙的，更別說我因為得去Coral的海南分部受那些潛水打撈尋寶需要的基本體能訓練，都離開杭州好長時間了……嗯，所以是旅館房間裡的天花板？也不對啊，那是刷著油漆的。而且旅店能有這麼冷這麼硬的床板嗎？連個枕頭都沒有，客人不砸店才怪！  
向左向右微微轉動腦袋，視線卻投不出去，身體兩側都豎立著木板一樣的東西，身下硬梆梆的玩意兒也像木板。貌似有一只相當大的無蓋木盒，將他整個人給裝了起來。  
想像了一下自己被裝進大木盒的樣子，心頭立即一凜──我靠！這東西好像是棺材吧？  
也在同一剎那，許多片段湊熱鬧似的湧現：沉船打撈、泉眼機關、女人呼救聲、長髮女水鬼、甬道、暗箭、黑暗中的移動、帶了根把兒的第二隻長髮水鬼，最後是一記響亮的撞擊，以及自腦門貫入的劇痛。  
彷彿一大盆冰水當頭潑下，意識瞬間清醒。  
「嘶──」  
一抽冷氣，連忙坐起身子。  
「嗯？」  
看清了「木盒子」外邊的景象，卻是一愣。  
這是一座以漢白玉磚砌出來的方形石室，面積不大，粗估二十多平米。牆面與室頂既無裝飾，也無彩繪。一角開了門洞，門的兩邊各擺著一只青花雲龍缸，大小與先前在泉眼耳室見到的那只相當。紅彤彤的兩團火光從中透出，正好將室內照亮。門外烏漆抹黑的，瞧不出有什麼。  
吳邪環顧周圍一陣，將目光拉回面前。可以斷定，他正坐在一口大木棺內。棺材貼牆擺放於角落，棺蓋躺在一旁。拿手輕敲兩下，烏沉沉的棺壁頗堅韌厚實，肯定為上好木料。仔細一嗅，居然還帶了淡淡香氣。  
這是哪裡？  
被撞暈之後，誰把我放進了棺材？  
心中滿滿的都是問號。雖有一個強烈期盼的答案：這是船墓裡的安全地帶，我被阿甯他們找到並且救回來了。遺憾入眼的詭異情景和下海以來的連串經歷已經深刻痛切地教會了他，作為一個衰到登峰造極的倒楣蛋，事態發展絕對不會如想像這般簡單，還是少抱期望得好，免得等會兒再受太大打擊。  
搖搖頭，皺起眉毛，他在納悶中跨出棺材。一腳剛觸及地面，突然想到一件事，趕緊低下頭打量身體，同時一手摸向背後。而後，「呼！」長長地出了一口氣，眉頭鬆開，緊繃的肩膀垮下來。  
潛水衣依舊完好地裹在身上，沒給誰扯成碎布塊。比起一點兒也不疼的屁股，腫了個小包的額頭明顯更需要關心。  
謝天謝地！看來水鬼不好姦屍這一口。  
暗暗慶幸了一下，跨出另一條腿。腳掌踩上一件細細長長的物事。  
「唔？」  
彎腰，伸手，拾起一根金屬細棍。應該是箭，然而銳利的箭頭縮進了箭身內，頭部為幾根爪子般尖尖短短的小鐵鈎子取代。  
腦中靈光一閃，他立刻拉下潛水衣的拉鍊，露出胸口肌膚。暗箭命中的位置果然沒見血，只留下一塊淺淺的紅印子。  
看看形狀怪異的箭頭，看看前胸的圓形淺紅印，低呼一聲，恍然大悟。難怪中箭當時不覺得太痛，原來有特殊設計來著。嘖嘖！沒想到那汪藏海的良心還挺好嘛！  
哎！如此說來……  
稍稍仰臉，眸光沿著牆面滑出去，又一度繞著空落落的石室逡巡轉悠起來。  
既然這玩意兒出現此地，錯不了，那長毛男水鬼一定是把我扛來了這裡，然後我就在某一面牆上把自個兒給撞暈過去。  
是他放我進棺材的嗎？燈呢？也是他點亮的？  
為什麼？  
說曹操，曹操到。  
當視焦兜過毫不出奇的室頂，回歸原點，正對著門的那一面石牆上，已經多出了一道影子。  
火焰輕晃，柔柔的光線撲上石壁，抹出也朦朧也清晰的輪廓。勻稱精實且赤裸的男人身形，四肢修長，右手拎著不知啥物什，過膝長髮披於身後。  
心理建設全為無用功，只一眼，巨大冰冷的緊張恐懼感便一把扼住喉頭，讓吳邪又變作一尊動彈不得的雕像。寒毛直豎，神經繃緊，五指條件反射地收緊，抓牢了手中的箭。掌心已然見汗。  
這次是絕對逃不掉，只能面對了。  
冷靜，吳邪，千萬冷靜！別怕！一定得扛住……  
萬萬料想不到，在他鼓起足以逼使自己扭頭望向石門的勇氣前，體內積蓄了許久也被忽略了許久的另一股力量，搶先一步發出了真情呼喊。  
聲音不是多響亮，但要打破墓室裡的絕對靜謐，太他娘足夠了。  
「咕嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕！」

 

Section 05

一個肚子餓得咕咕叫的探寶者，喀啦喀啦地啃著硬梆梆的壓縮餅乾，這是合乎邏輯的。  
一個肚子餓得咕咕叫的探寶者，喀啦喀啦地啃著硬梆梆的壓縮餅乾，背景為南中國海下一座沉船墓內部一間擺有空棺材點有長明燈的墓室。即便燈光不美、氣氛不佳，不可否認，這仍然是合乎邏輯的。  
一個肚子餓得咕咕叫的探寶者，喀啦喀啦地啃著硬梆梆的壓縮餅乾，背景為南中國海下一座沉船墓內部一間擺有空棺材點有長明燈的墓室。而他的面前大約三步遠處，靠牆站著一隻寸縷不著膚色慘白髮長過膝的妖怪，並且還是隻帶了把的男妖怪，這……這個……  
奶奶的！哪位好心人來指點一下，邏輯究竟在哪裡？  
毫無邏輯，然而事實便是如此，火辣辣活生生血淋淋，不服不行。更何況早先落下的潛水刀此時正在人家手裡放著錚錚寒光，胃袋又實在抗議得激昂，所以了，吳邪幾乎沒浪費多少時間在思想鬥爭上。默默地放下箭，低頭接過對方遞過來的、九成九九是在被當作麻包扛著滿船跑的途中落下的防水腰包，坐定於石室中央，取出乾糧和水壺，逕自開吃。  
面頰的兩團紅不是讓不給力的肚皮給窘出來的，絕對不是。  
喀啦喀啦……  
咕嚕咕嚕……  
絕不誇張地說，這是他這輩子吃得最規矩的一頓飯。身子始終不歪，頭臉始終不抬，眼簾半斂，兩隻眼睛死死地盯著包裝袋或者水壺蓋，好似上頭寫有逃出生天的秘密指引，眼珠子轉都不轉。  
當然不能亂轉，這可是在吃飯呢！又不是一心減肥的小姑娘，沒事還得搞搞飯後催吐，自我虐待。  
很不幸的，這也是他這輩子吃得最煎熬的一頓飯。即便堅定地將長髮帶把水鬼的身影排拒於目力範圍外，仍能感覺一道銳利的目光當頭射下，然後竟然也不轉不動了，就這麼定定地看著他，彷彿在觀察欣賞一隻極其罕見的珍稀動物。  
不是吧！就我現在這副狼狽樣，能有啥好看？大哥，咱們打個商量，你……你改看天花板行不？  
吳邪臉上更熱了，渾身卻嗖嗖直冒凉氣，屁股底下貌似扎了千萬根針，難受得要命。想著門外那一片有若浸了墨汁的黑，只能壓抑奪門而逃的衝動，繼續承受冰火兩重天的洗禮，把口中的餅乾嚼得嘎崩嘎崩響。  
啃掉兩片香蔥味的高能餅乾，算了一下，不妙啊不妙，包裡的壓縮食品只有一天左右的份量。不管再怎樣節省，撐個三天估計是極限了。水下打撈畢竟與野外探查不同，都是以一艘母船或一個港口作為基地，分階段、分天進行的，一次下水至多幾個小時便得折返。不可能讓大活人在海底沉船中長時間深入停留，更別說是過夜。如此情況下，隨身攜帶的乾糧自然有限。  
收好食物，無聲地輕嘆一口氣。耐住再往喉嚨中灌水的渴望，小心翼翼地將水壺蓋旋到最緊，放回袋內，拉緊拉鍊。沉船裡採不著野果、獵不到野味，更加不會有小溪和湖泊。  
清點、收拾，所有動作都被放到最慢。與之相對，大腦飛也似的轉動。  
補充了能量，思路便比剛清醒時要清晰許多。將落入陷阱後的遭遇迅速回顧一遍，再將行動前從當地人口中聽到的傳說於腦內轉過一遭，他想，自己應該是遇上了禁婆。  
禁婆，這個詞在北方指的是跳大神驅鬼的人物，在西南地方乃是巫女巫婆的別稱。而在南方沿海，特別是海南一帶，代表的卻是一種惡鬼、妖物。傳說中，她們都以女人的形象出現，有一頭濃密的黑色長髮，全身濕淋淋，乳房豐滿，肚腹凸出，面目若腐屍、似骷髏，猙獰可怖。平日潛伏水中，能趁夜黑爬上岸吃人、作祟，或使村中婦女難產，或勾引男子，拖入海裡溺斃。  
作為一枚受過現代高等教育的二十一世紀大齡好青年，對於各種匪夷所思的民間故事、鄉野傳聞，吳邪素來是聽過便罷。雖不至於像Coral裡的那些金毛老外那般鐵齒，也不會真往心裡去。在他以為，禁婆，不過是古代漁民將浮屍與災難、瘟疫、疾病等概念相連結而創造的虛幻產物。  
可是，現如今，一切就真真切切地擺在面前，再由不得他不信。  
──如果說，中國真有哪一座古墓藏著超乎想像的珍寶，除了秦始皇陵、武則天的乾陵，大概就屬汪藏海墓了。  
超乎想像的珍寶沒見半點，惡鬼級別的妖怪已經碰了兩隻。這時再回想阿甯的行前簡介，只覺說不出的無奈。  
不過……  
心思一轉，手上稍頓。匆匆一個抬眸，匆匆斂目。  
不過，傳說裡的禁婆不都是母的，啥時也有公的了，還他娘的發育得這麼好？這樣子還能叫「婆」嗎？還是得叫「禁公」、「禁爺」來著？  
「你是水上面來的。」  
「嗯？啊？」  
倘無低沉淡定的男子話音入耳，恐怕吳邪不會如此快就醒回神，並發現自己居然在堪稱生死存亡關頭的要緊時刻，不知不覺地琢磨起了一件完全跑題──至少不是太要緊──的事情。  
誰在說話？  
先是一怔，隨即醒悟。開口出言的，不是那隻倚著牆壁的「禁公」大爺，難道能是角落裡的棺材、門邊的大瓷缸？不能不能，一百萬個不能，太獵奇對心臟真的太傷。  
「你是水上面來的。」大概是見他有些反應不過來，發話者於是慢慢地將同一句話複述一次。  
這一回，吳邪能清楚明白地聽進每一個字，以及字面背後蘊含的情緒。與先前聽過的咕嘰輕笑、飽含勾引撩撥意味的低語截然不同，宛如一泓清水，不含絲毫的敵視、憤怒、嘲弄、惡意。  
甚至，他不確定是否為錯覺，好像還聽出了極淡極淡的一點追懷，一點溫柔。  
呼吸突然停滯。電光石火間，心頭竄出某個假設。  
「是啊！我是！」急速膨脹的希望剎那間壓過對於長髮及腐屍面孔的恐懼，令他情不自禁地抬起低垂的頭，「你能幫我回去嗎？回到水的上面去？」  
「不能。」  
他得到的答覆十分篤定。  
「不能回去，你是我的了。」

 

Section 06

──你是我的了。  
簡單五個字，彷彿法力超強的召喚咒語。青空裡登時降下天雷五道，以堪比導彈的精準度，穿越厚厚三十米海水與層疊如宮殿的古樓船，一齊劈上吳邪的天靈蓋。轟隆隆隆隆！劈得他是三魂出竅、七魄飄升，渾不知曉身在何方，今夕何夕。  
我靠！嚴重的靠！這位「禁公」同志，你以為咱們這齣唱的是《臥虎藏龍》嗎？那個，就算你閒極無聊真要COS羅小虎，也別強迫別人陪你出玉嬌龍好吧！老子可是純爺們！  
內心是更勝十一級陣風巨浪的洶湧澎湃，無奈面上不好發作，他只能一口接一口地深呼吸。  
冷靜！千萬冷靜！  
「你的意思是說，我得一直待在這裡？」  
火光的照明力終是比不了手電筒，妖怪的五官隱藏在長且濃密的黑髮與陰影之後，看不真切，只知皮膚極是蒼白。儘管如此，頷首的動作倒是辨認無礙。  
「待在這座船墓裡？」  
妖怪大爺仍是點頭，點得理所當然、天經地義。  
又用力吸進一口冰涼沉鬱的空氣，吳邪暗暗捏緊了拳頭，頭有些暈。別怒，也別慌，鎮定點！趕緊在心裡自我安慰一句。好歹碰到了個稍微能溝通的，唯一突破口啊，可不能輕易就宣告談判破裂。不管如何，總得弄明白這傢伙的目的，然後見招拆招，走一步是一步。  
不自覺間，恐懼已為急切的求生慾望所排擠，遠遠地拋到了水面之上。  
「我說這……這位……」表述稍頓，他顯然吞掉了一串粗口，迅速地斟酌了措辭，並且極力維持表情的親切自然，「這位小哥兒，那是不成的。船裡沒的吃也沒的喝，靠包裡的東西頂不了幾天，我沒過多久就會死。死人是會臭的，不是普通的臭啊！到時候還要麻煩你處理我的屍體，那多不好意思呢？你考慮看看，嗯，是不是……」  
「不會死，我養你。」  
吳邪感到腦袋更暈了，一種輕微缺氧的感覺。「你他媽養著我幹什麼？」問句衝口而出的同時，通體猛一陣冷顫，憶起了下意識想要矇蔽的一幕──不辨五指的黑暗中，無法抗衡的強大力量從後方壓上來，屁股被一根越發硬挺炙熱的棒狀物緊緊頂住。「養起來給你們當性奴嗎？」思及此，語氣立時大變，速度轉慢，調子轉冷，不再有絲毫的討好。  
面對突然轉趨嚴厲的質問，長髮妖怪沒有馬上做出反應，估計是不太理解性奴這個詞所代表的意思。停了好一會兒，才又慢慢而淡淡地道：「不是『你們』。她們不敢，你是我的了。」  
轟！短時間內再度登場的「關鍵句」，成功激起吳邪的無名業火，瞬間將理智燃燒殆盡，只餘一股急需發洩的怒氣四處衝撞，撞得太陽穴隱隱作痛。下一秒，他已在熊熊火氣的驅使下噌地跳起身，牙關緊咬，雙目直視那張半隱於黑髮後的臉，眸中凶光閃現。揚起右手，刷地將胸前本已半開的拉鍊一下直拉至底，雙手使勁幾下扒拉，兩腿一抬、一踢……  
三兩下工夫，緊密包裹體表的潛水衣，變成了地面上的一團黑布。  
全身僅剩一條四角褲，他就這麼登登登地大步跨上前。緊接著又以迅雷不及掩耳之勢抓住長髮妖怪的手，死死地按上自己一馬平川的胸部。  
握在溫熱掌心裡的微涼手掌明顯一震。  
「給我搞清楚了，我可不是女人。」  
近乎低吼的話聲中，又往前逼近一步。  
身高相近的一人一妖，隔著一層薄薄的布料，下體幾乎相貼。  
別懷疑，要在平日裡，打死吳邪也幹不出這樣大膽的舉動。然而此刻此時，打從被吸入陷阱起便逐漸累積的緊張、壓力、焦躁，終於殘酷地突破了意志能夠冷靜承受的臨界點，洶湧地滿溢爆發而出。衝動凌駕理智，取得了主控，只想從困境裡脫出身去，只想表達內心的抗拒，再不管不顧其他。  
怕他個卵子！我是衰神我怕誰！  
「你身上有的我都有，沒有的我也沒有。給我看清楚摸清楚了，你他娘有種再硬啊！操！老子就不信你還硬得了！」  
不錯，衰，真的不可怕。怕的是自個兒挖坑自個兒埋。  
領會上述真理，大約是在驚覺對方的下身真有抬頭跡象時。  
妖怪原來也搞基？吳邪在心中狂呼糟糕，趕緊放手要後退，卻讓人家靈活地一個翻腕，輕鬆反扣。  
噹啷！這是潛水刀被果斷拋掉的聲音。那長髮妖怪的另一隻手，已是穩穩當當地箍在了他的腰後，隔絕一切退路。  
衝動來得多快，悔恨就有多快；衝動燒得多兇，悔很就有多兇。  
「你……」這時候再掙扎也來不及了，眼前飛快地掠過幾幅淒慘畫面，吳邪很是悲涼地發現，眼下唯一能夠維持尊嚴的表現，只能是強忍自抽巴掌的渴望和重新流竄周身的恐懼，盡量讓自己看上去像個行將就義的烈士，而非死有餘辜的重犯。  
「我不會乖乖聽話的。」別開臉，他把視線拋向牆腳。  
有一股淡淡的香氣循著不自主加快的呼吸節奏鑽入鼻腔，卻無追根究柢的心思。  
妖怪收緊了圈著獵物的胳臂，「你會。」不確定是不是笑了，語調依舊低沉淡然，十足十的篤定。  
火光跳動，香味瀰散。  
愈發強烈的暈眩襲至，吳邪不能自制地輕輕顫抖起來，閉上了眼睛。  
實在是不折不扣的超級大失策，放棄視覺，徒然提升身體的敏感度。哪怕看不見，他能知道，比眼睜睜目睹還要明確地知道，胸部腹部正緊貼一片光滑細緻的肌膚，下體蹭著一根越加脹大的粗硬肉柱，感受太鮮明，區區一條四角褲根本阻隔不了什麼。縷縷髮絲垂落肩頭，陣陣吐息徘徊耳畔，溫溫癢癢。腰後的手臂鬆了開來，蓄有微尖指甲的手指沿著他光裸的背脊上下滑動，輕巧，緩慢。抓著右手的那隻手偏偏握得更緊了，五指穿插過他的，將之緊扣。呼吸好急促，更多的香味進入體內，心臟跳得瘋狂，血液加速流動。不能張開嘴巴，絕對不能張口！他有預感，現在若張嘴，迸出的不會是怒罵，只會是呻吟。  
「嗚！」  
大錯特錯。非關呻吟，哀嚎是也。  
毫無預兆，一個吸吐氣的間隙，心口突兀地爆出一陣尖銳的疼痛。竟似憑空飛來一支隱形的暗箭，鋒利箭頭筆直地破開血肉，深入胸膛，逼得他渾身激顫，哀叫出聲。  
痛苦地睜眼，只見長髮妖怪一愣，隨即很快地在他耳邊說了句什麼。但是他聽不到，一個字都聽不到。


End file.
